Changing Characters
by paupau1
Summary: ¿Bella escogió a Edward solo por que era Vampiro? ¿Y si los Cullen no fueran vampiros, sino licántropos? y si los Quileutes fueran ¿Vampiros?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea principal es de EliiCullenBlack, yo solo la adapte y publiqué!._

**¿Bella escocogió a Edward solo por que era vampiro? ¿Que pasaría si los cullen no fueran vampiros... sino licántropos? ¿y si los Quileutes fueran vampiros?**

**Changing Characters**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _ENCUENTRO_**

**Bella POV**

Soy Isabella Marie Swan y me estoy mudando al estado de Forks, Washington, el poblado mas frío de este país.

Mi madre es Renee Dwyer y mi padre es Charlie Swan, están divorciados por eso iré a pasar un año con mi madre y su esposo Phil a Forks.

Mi madre es muy liberal nunca me obliga a estar con ella por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Mi primer día de escuela no fue tan malo como pensé, hice nuevos amigos -Y otros no tanto- como una chica muy tímida llamada Ángela Webber... tembién me lleve muy bien con mi profesor de biología.

Esta tarde iré a visitar La Push, una vieja reserva a la cual solía asistir de chiquita para visitar a uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, Edward.

* * *

_En La Push_

Miraba alrededor y todo se veía tal cual como antes a excepción de una cabaña que no se me hacia para nada conocida.

A lo lejos vi a un grupo de chico surfenado, decidí acercarme:

-¡Hola chicos!- y de pronto a la hora de que uno con cabello cobrizo volteo y me miro con sus ojos verdes, mi corazón sintió una sensación extraña, no se si era alegría, nostalgia, amistad… o ¿amor?... no eso no podía ser era Edward. Lo más seguro era que lo que sentía era amistad, si... Solo amistad.

-Hola- saludo un tipo alto y por su aspecto me imagino que muy fuerte.

-¿Hola eres de por aquí? ¿O estas de visita?- preguntó un tipo güero y de ojos dorados.

-Este… no me acabo de mudar… se puede decir que temporalmente-

-OH que bien me llamo Jasper, pero me puedes decir Jazz, el es Emmet y el es Edward-

-Hola linda soy Emmet un gusto-me guiño el ojo- Hey Ed ¿te comió la lengua el ratón o algo así?-

-Este… no perdón me llamó Edward Cullen-no era posible, ¿como no se acordaba de mi?

-Un gusto Edward-

-¿vienes sola o acompañada?- pregunto Jazz riéndose.

-Vengo sola- le conteste

-Bueno Emmet me acompañarías por un refresco y así podemos conocer mas a… ¿perdón como te llamas?-preguntó

-OH perdón, que descortesía soy Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella-

-Si a nuestra amiga Bella-

-Claro Jazz- le respondió Emmet

-Bien en un momento volvemos- dijo Jasper caminando hacia la carretera al lado de Emmett.

Me habían dejado sola... con Edward... que no se acordaba de mi.

* * *

_Hola! esta es mi primera historia jeje. pero me esta ayudando iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, iwal y la concen, es una de mis bffs xD jeje._

_bueno, esta idea me la dio EliiCullenBlack. y decidí empezarla.. no sean muy duras! sera un minific no creo que de mas de cinco o seis capitulos... REVIEW!! _


	2. primera 'Cita'

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea principal es de EliiCullenBlack, yo solo la adapte y publiqué!._

**¿Bella escocogió a Edward solo por que era vampiro? ¿Que pasaría si los cullen no fueran vampiros... sino licántropos? ¿y si los Quileutes fueran vampiros?**

**Changing Characters**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: primera cita**

**Bella POV**

**EDWARD'S POV**

No es posible ella no podía ser Bella… la niña de que viví y vivo enamorado.

"Amm… oye Edward… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" no Bella porque me haces estoooo…

"Si…" _Edward más te vale q no la lastimes _ maldita voz interna.

"¿hace cuanto que vives aquí en La Push?"

"Hace 18 años, con todos mi hermana Alice y mis papas Carlisle y Esme Cullen"

"A si los conozco son los mejores amigos de mi madre, Renee… la conoces? Ella lleva el mismo tiempo viviendo aquí, bueno un año menos."

_FUCK_ Bella porque me haces esto…..!!!!!

"Amm si la conozco a visitado a mi madre últimamente muy seguido jaja no se la razón."

"A esta bien"

Su aroma era como una droga para mi, y su mirada ni se diga es lo más lindo en este mundo.

"Bella ¿aceptarías ir a tomar un helado conmigo hoy por la noche?"

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella ¿aceptarías ir a tomar un helado conmigo hoy por la noche?"

¿Qué qué? Edward me invito a donde...?

"Amm este si yo creo que si ¿a qué hora?" Y si ya se acordó de mí? Y si…. Aaa Edward eres el hombre que siempre eh esperado….

"Perfecto, a las 7 ¿te parece bien?"

"si, perfecto, bueno oye me tengo que ir un placer conocerte me despides de Jazz y Emm"

"si de tu parte nos vemos mas tarde."

"adiós"

Llegue hasta mi casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo definitivamente estaba ENAMORADA de Edward Cullen, se que suena estúpido pero es el hombre con el q que llevo más de 3 días soñando.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**A las 7 En casa de Bella**

"BELLA!!!" o fuck yo todavía no se que ponerme.

"en un momento bajo mamá" perfecto mi primera salida con Edward y retraso no puede ser!

Me vestí con unos pants de abercrombie que era mi adoración y según yo de la suerte ya que estos me daban buena suerte en clase de deportes, y use una camiseta café con una sudadera gris a juego con mis pants.

OH por dios no me digas que ese chico era EDWARD se veía tan… irresistible con esa chamarra de mezclilla.

"Hola" salude a Edward

"hola Bella, Sra. Swan prometo trae a Bella antes de la 10"

"Dime renee, llevo 17 año de conocerte y todavía no entiendes que me puedes llamar renee jaja claro que si Edward vayan con cuidado."

**_En el restaurante_**

"Edward de verdad no me recuerdas?" por dios bella que tarada eres!

"Como no te voy a recordar mi Bella... digo Bella tantos años de amistad y crees que no voy aacordar de ti?" oí bien dijo MI bella? No bella tú alucinas

"Edward entonces porque cuando me viste ni siquiera me volteaste a ver?"

"Entiende Bella fueron 7 años de no verte y de no poder…"

"y de no poder… vamos Edward dilo"

"No tiene caso Bella, solo debo admitir que JAMÁS te olvide"

"Edward dime... que ha sido de tu vida? Que has hecho? "

"Yo Bella, necesito decírtelo pero no sé como…"

"solo dilo y ya" nuestras caras estaban a unos centímetros

"Bella yo...te… amo" y por fin sus labios se juntaron con los mios, fue una sensación única y especial, fue... mi primer beso, y con el hombre que amo.

"Edward yo también te amo se que va a zona estúpido, pero desde que éramos chicos yo sentía algo especial, es como si el destino nos tenia esto preparado"

* * *

**Sé que no tengo perdón pero entiéndanme mi mente ha estado muy cerrada durante este tiempo prometo actualizar en la 1 semana de octubre pro porfa déjenme sus reviews para ver q les parece esta historia. Lo quiero °°°paupau1°°**


	3. Licántropo y Vampiro

_Los personajes no me pertenecen… como ya sabrán son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea principal es de EliiCullenBlack, yo solo la adapte y publiqué!._

**¿Bella escocogió a Edward solo por que era vampiro? ¿Que pasaría si los cullen no fueran vampiros... sino licántropos? ¿y si los Quileutes fueran vampiros?**

**Changing Characters**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Licántropo y Vampiro**

EDWARD´S Pov

Sus labios era dulces como la miel lo que había esperado por 10 años por fin llego: Bella

Salimos del restaurante, caminábamos sin rumbo.

Ahora el único problema que teníamos era que supiera que es lo que soy: un licántropo salvaje pero enamorado.

Ojala y no arruinara este momento pero antes que todo, ella tenía que saber la verdad.

"Bella…"

"Dime Edward" esa mirada…. No la podría llega a perder.

"Tengo algo que decirte, no sé si me creas dirás que estoy drogado o que estoy loco pero espero que me comprendas."

"Te entenderé, y te creeré créeme."

"Pues… veras, recuerdas la historias que solía contarnos Carlisle en la Push aquellas noches que salíamos a caminar?"

"Si como olvidar mi susto por cualquier ruido y tus abrazos en los cuales me decías "Aquí estoy..""

"…Siempre te cuidare y estaré contigo." Si ella tenía razón como olvidarla.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y un beso corto.

"Y anqué no estábamos juntos yo siempre pensé en ti..."

"Ai, lo sé todas la noches veía la luna que nos mira a los dos y pensaba que estábamos juntos y como me dijiste el día que te fuiste con tu padre…"

"Cuando la veamos es como si estuviéramos juntos"

Otro beso, pero esta vez más profundo.

"Pues veras esas historias son verdad, Carlisle para ese tiempo ya era licántropo y cuando yo cumplí 15 años… fue mi primera transformación."

"Que tu…. ¿que?"

"Bella te lo juro lo que pasa es que las transformaciones solo son cuando tengo un ataque muy fuerte de enojo"

"p-p-per-rro eso es ficción"

"No Bella, es una realidad no tengo porque mentirte es… verdad" mi voz se había transformando en un susurro apunto del llanto como un niño en plena noche con la luz apagada y necesitaba a a su mamá.

Me dio un abrazo.

BELLA´S POV

No podía ser verdad… Edward ¿li-ca-n-tr-o-po?

"¿Me crees?" preguntó

"Te creo pero…"

"Pero… ¿porque siempre hay un pero..?"

"Es que se me hace algo fuera de lo normal ahora yo soy la que te pido que me comprendas"

"Está bien esta bien pero prométeme que será un secreto nadie lo sabe"

"Te lo prometo"

En ese momento me percate de que ya estaba en casa .

"Mañana paso a buscarte después de la escuela ¿puedes?"

"Si, seguro"

Se acerco y me dio un beso lleno de amor.

"Te amo" nos dijimos el uno al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En la escuela**_

Era mi segundo día aquí como es de suponerse todavía no conocía a todos mis compañers

Calculo, idiomas, deportes, artes, e historia…. Historia si señor mi pesadilla.

_En historia_

"Srta. Swan ¿o me equivoco? Pregunto mi profesor cuando entré a l salón, era un hombre de un 70 o 80 años, bajo, regordete, y de aspecto amable.

"Si, soy Isabella Marie Swan "ya se mi nombre era como de comedia pero mis abuelas se llamaban Marie, e Isabella se le ocurrió a mi padre todo por un libro que leyó.

"Muy bien Srta. Swan bienvenida, le reserve un asiento en la 2 banca a lado del Sr. Black"

"Gracias." dije caminando a mi lugar, el chico Black se veia amable, era alto, moreno, pelo largo y una gran sonrisa.

"Hola." me saludo.

"Hola" respondí un poco tímida.

"Mi nombre es Jacob…. Black. ¿Y tú eres?"

"Isabella, Bella"

"Mucho gusto Bella"

Solo sonreí.

La clase transcurrió de manera normal solo que su mirada estaba fija en mi, sus ojos eran de color negro o café no pude descifrar bien el color ya que el salón estaba un poco oscuro.

De tarea habían dejado un proyecto sobre la 2° guerra mundial. Y Me tocó como pareja Jacob.

Al terminar la clase me acompaño a mi locker , platicamos en el camino pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color más claro como dorado.

"Disculpa, ¿usas lentes de contacto?" me atreví a preguntar.

"Emm… no solo que es la luz" y se marcho.

Solo me puede dar cuenta de que era un poco raro y que hoy por la tarde iría a mi casa a planear el proyecto.

:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:|por la tarde|:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

Estaba en mi cuarto con Jacob planeando nuestro proyecto, pero él estaba muy cerca de mí (algo que no me parecía).

En ese momento oí el timbre y baje corriendo a abrir era Edward como siempre tan lindo me llevo unas flores y me saludo con un ese momento bajo Jacob…

"¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunto de manera burlona de repente Edward empezó a temblar de manera incontrolable cuando volteé para calmarlo ya era un… lobo.

Y Jacob un vampiro, si me di cuenta de lo que era.

* * *

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con este capítulo, tengo una mala noticia no pobre actualizar dentro de 2 o 3 semanas, esto es porque estaré en periodo de exámenes. Prometo actualizar e cuanto pueda. Mientras hagan feliz a esta principiante recomendando la historia y dejando un review.**


End file.
